nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Revive (WWZ)
Quick Revive is a Perk-a-Cola featured in the World War Z storyline. It first appears on the map, Breakout Zone Quick Revive, sometimes known as Revive Soda, is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II that is featured in the game mode Zombies. It makes the player revive teammates 2x faster. Quick Revive costs 1500 points in multiplayer and still 500 points in solo. Due to lack of teammates in solo, this perk in World at War is useless, and players are advised to never buy it. However it has been suggested by several players that quick revive reduces the time it takes to recover upon taking damage. The colour for this perk is light blue, and the icon is a grave with a man standing up from it. In Black Ops ''and ''Black Ops II, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. The perk is also found in the starting location(if not close-by) on every map unique to Black Ops and Black Ops II, which makes finding it much easier. When the player is downed they will be equipped with a Mustang & Sally (unless the player has a Ray Gun, Python, CZ75 (Dual Wielded or not), Ballistic Knife, Winter's Howl or Wave Gun) and can be free to shoot the zombies while they are down. The zombies will walk/run away from the player while they are being revived. After each use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times until it disappears for the rest of the game. In Moon if the player hacks the perk and buys it again it will count as buying it a second or third time. In Green Run in TranZit mode, it is possible to get a hidden Quick Revive permanently. This can only be done online with an account. The player must perform 17 revives in one game. Green mist will spawn in front of the player and the player will receive the perk permanently. The perk stays with the player even if they go down, die or start a new game. However, the perk can be lost if the player fails to revive a downed character after an attempt or by letting the downed character bleed out. If the player buys Quick Revive while having the hidden one, revives will be almost instantaneous. This only works on TranZit, and not in Survival or Grief so far. Locations Breakout Zone-In the Reception Area, in the Main Building DLC Location TBA when DLC's are released Gallery QuickReviveIcon.png|Quick Revive Logo Quick revive.jpg|Quick Revive Machine in game QuickReviveperk.jpg|Quick Revive Character Quotes Main Article: Quick Revive/Character Quotes Trivia *According to character quotes, Quick Revive tastes of fish *Quick Revive is the only perk to change it's effect in solo from multiplayer *Unlike other perks, on solo Quick Revive will already be active, with or without the power *Also, if the player uses Quick Revive 3 times on solo, the machine will disapear **If this happens the player will not be able to get Quick Revive from a random perk bottle Category:WWZ Category:GreenArkham Category:Perk-a-Cola Category:Canon Perks Category:WWZ Perks